Yume
by MadMeary
Summary: Trois mois, trois insupportables mois sans la voir et sans la toucher, tout ça parce que leur hokage lui avait préféré Naruto.


**Je suis une incurable romantique et pas une fan du gore, et bien pourtant je pense que j'aurais eu plus de facilité à écrire Sasuke découpant Tenten en petits morceaux plutôt que ça. Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais pas ce que j'ai fait d'eux XD.**

* * *

 **Yume**

Il avait peur de la perdre, de se réveiller un matin et qu'elle ne soit plus là. Ses yeux couleur onyx ne se détachaient jamais d'elle de crainte qu'elle ne s'évapore. Certaines nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Les cauchemars étaient toujours les mêmes, il revivait cette fameuse nuit, celle qui lui avait volé son innocence et sa famille. Il revoyait chacun des cadavres encore chaud des membres de son clan. Il visualisait très nettement les corps de son père et de sa mère allongés face contre terre sur le sol de leur demeure, et il sentait encore l'odeur du sang qui avait envahi la pièce.

Parfois dans ses terreurs nocturnes, il se retrouvait dans la rue principale du quartier Uchiha en face du meurtrier de leur famille, Itachi, son frère aîné qu'il avait tant admiré lorsqu'il était enfant. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, Tenten près de lui, prisonnière du Tsukuyomi. Sasuke lui hurlait d'arrêter, de la laisser tranquille, que cela ne la concernait pas, il voulait la délivrer mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, il était paralysé. Il ne pouvait que regarder Itachi finir par la tuer en la brûlant vive, il s'écroulait en larmes, pleurant de rage de ne pas avoir pu la sauver elle non plus, pendant que son aîné lui répétait « tu es trop faible Sasuke, beaucoup trop faible ».

Ces cauchemars étaient les pires, il avait déjà vécu les premiers, ils étaient plus des souvenirs que des cauchemars, ils les connaissaient par cœur et avait apprit à les endurer, mais ceux avec Tenten semblaient si réels presque prémonitoires. Il s'imaginait parfois qu'Itachi allait revenir à la vie et s'en prendre à sa petite-amie.

C'était ridicule il le savait bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux dès qu'elle sortait de son champ de vision. Le seul moyen pour le calmer, de jour comme de nuit, c'était le sexe. Il devait la baiser, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son chakra contre le sien.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas en cet instant. A peine était-elle rentrée de sa mission qu'il s'était jetée sur elle, obligeant Kiba et Naruto, avec qui elle était partie, à faire le rapport sans elle. Il l'avait entraînée dans un coin, à l'écart, et l'endroit parfait pour cela était la forêt de la famille Nara, à part des cerfs il n'y avait jamais personne.

Il avait ligoté ses poignets à un arbre (elle adorait être attachée surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en plein air) et venait de faire descendre le bandeau qu'elle avait sur le front sur ses yeux.

« Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle impatiente.

Trois mois, trois insupportables mois sans la voir et sans la toucher, tout ça parce que leur hokage lui avait préféré Naruto. Il se rapprocha silencieusement d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur le qipao blanc de la kunoichi, au niveau de son ventre et remonta lentement vers la poitrine de la brunette. Ses doigts traçaient des petits cercles autour de ses seins, variant le sens un tour sur deux, et même à travers l'étoffe il les sentait durcir. Il souleva enfin le tissu jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine, entraînant en plus du qipao, la brassière bordeaux et révélant le boxer de la même couleur qu'elle portait.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure rien à qu'à cette vue, s'il n' avait pas eu un aussi grand self-control, il l'aurait pénétré sans plus attendre. Il recommença ses lentes caresses, tout en, de temps en temps, pinçant les tétons de la kunoichi. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, il eu le besoin de la toucher, et sa bouche remplaça ses doigts.

Tenten gémit de plaisir en sentant sa langue et ses dents jouer avec cette partie de son corps qui était si sensible. Ses jambes tremblaient, d'impatience, de désir, désir qui augmenta lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son petit-ami se glisser sous l'étoffe, déjà mouillée, qui dissimulait des regards sa partie la plus intime.

-Sa...Sasuke, articula-t-elle difficilement alors qu'il effleurait son clitoris en prenant bien soin de ne être trop en contact avec ce petit bout de chair.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle imaginait parfaitement son sourire narquois, plus que content de la voir dans cet état. Elle lui aurait bien tiré la langue mais avec les yeux bandés et les poignets attachés à un arbre elle aurait eu plus l'air ridicule qu'autre chose. Elle en voulait davantage, et monsieur la faisait languir en agissant de la sorte.

-Oui Tenten, tu voulais quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-il moqueur, tout en traçant des cercles sur sa vulve à des rythmes variés.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle voulait lui résister un peu, elle avait sa fierté tout de même !

-Ah non pardon je croyais, reprit-il en retirant ses doigts.

-Baise-moi, le supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, mentit-il, tu veux bien répéter ?

-Baise-moi,hurla-t-elle, c'est bon tu as compris là !

Elle avait les joues rouges mais Sasuke n'aurait su dire si cela était par honte d'avoir crié si fort, de colère, ou simplement par excitation. Il ne la fit pas répéter, il lui retira sans tarder son boxer qui termina au sol sans ménagement. Il lui attrapa les jambes et les souleva afin qu'elles encerclent sa taille. Il la pénétra ensuite avant autant de douceur que pour lui enlever la barrière qui les séparait. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il fut en elle.

Tenten poussa elle aussi un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'il entra en elle. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, elle n'avait pas pu se masturber pendant la mission parce qu'elle avait toujours dû partager sa chambre avec Kiba et Akamaru ou Naruto, parfois même les trois dans la même pièce. Utiliser un sextoy avec un membre du clan Inuzuka et son animal qui ont un odorat très développé, et l'autre à qui il arrive de se réveiller en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'une envie de manger...Clairement pas envisageable, et puis aucun « objets de plaisir » comme Ino les surnommait, n'égalait pas le talent de son petit-ami.

Les mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide et qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin étaient les seules choses réels à cet instant. Elle ne sentait que le sexe du Uchiha qui stimulait une certaine partie de son corps qui à chaque fois augmentait un peu plus son plaisir, et la rapprochait toujours plus de l'orgasme.

Sasuke s'agrippait fermement aux bas résilles de la brunette, il s'y accrochait si fort qu'il les déchira. Il ne préféra pas imaginer les reproches qu'il allait entendre lorsqu'elle s'en apercevrait. Ce n'était pas la première paire qu'il lui ruinait, et elle allait sûrement râler de devoir encore en racheter une. Elle était assez avare lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter des vêtements.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la coinçant davantage entre l'arbre et lui, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements. Elle respirait de plus en plus irrégulièrement, mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort. Il grognait comme un animal, c'était le seul son que son corps pouvait produire, il allait bientôt atteindre sa limite.

Il donnait ses derniers coups de reins, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé si elle avait prit la pilule. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, et les enfants nés hors-mariage étaient mal vus, surtout lorsqu'ils naissaient dans des clans aussi célèbres que le sien. Elle dû lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle trouva l'énergie de répondre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il usa de toutes ses forces et alors qu'il éjaculait en elle, il lui mordit le cou, ce qui la fit jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi haletant pendant quelques minutes, la marque dans son cou prenait une jolie couleur qui indiquait qu'elle aurait un suçon le lendemain. Il reposa lentement ses jambes au sol, et attendit qu'elle tienne solidement dessus avant de lui retirer son bandeau et lui détacher ses poignets.

Une fois que sa vision fut revenue à la normale, elle baissa les yeux et vit des gouttes de liquide blanc tomber de son vagin, et ses bas en lambeaux.

-Sasuke tu exagères, c'est la sixième paire depuis le début de l'année !, râla-t-elle, tout en replaçant son qipao et ses sous-vêtements à leur place.

-Allons-nous en avant que quelqu'un ne vienne, répondit-il en la portant comme une mariée. »

Elle protesta, pour la forme, qu'elle pouvait marcher, mais fut bien contente de ne pas avoir à devoir traverser tout Konoha dans cet état, d'autant plus qu'il décida de passer par les toits. Personne ne verrait donc Tenten la redoutable maîtresse des armes ainsi.

Personne...ou presque. Shikamaru Nara qui s'était endormi sur une des branche au sommet de l'arbre qu'il avait choisi avait été réveillé par le bruit et avait vécu les minutes les plus longues de sa vie, sans se faire repérer. Plus jamais il ne ferait une sieste dans un arbre !


End file.
